Wszyscy i Jasmine
thumb|right|250px|Zawodnicy doceniają Jasmine, jako kapitana drużyny i nie mają kłopotów ze słuchaniem jej rozkazów. Jasmine szybko przejęła role kapitana swojej drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Jest ona znana jako apodyktyczna i porywcza dziewczyna, ale tak naprawdę jest miłą i współczującą osobą dzięki czemu zdobyła wielu przyjaciół podczas programu. Większość uczestników podziwia ją jako kapitana i za jej siłę fizyczną. Rozwinęła również uczuciowe, choć czasowo skomplikowane relacje z Shawnem, z którym ma wspólną wiedzę na temat surwiwalu. Mimo skalistego i zastraszającego zachowania, Jasmine jest miłą dziewczyną która nie zawaha się pomóc przyjaciołom w potrzebie. Amy :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Amy i Jasmine. thumb|left|210px|Konflikt między Jasmine a Amy powstał już w pierwszym odcinku. Od momentu poznania, Amy i Jasmine nie polubiły się, ze względu na kontrastowe osobowości obu dziewczyn. Jasmine nie przepadała za Amy, głównie dlatego, że znęcała się fizycznie i psychicznie nad swoją siostrą Samey. Amy natomiast nie przepadała za Jasmine ale szanowała ją, jako lidera ich drużyny i bez żadnych przeciwstawiań wykonywała jej polecenia. Ich konflikt nasilił się w Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, gdzie Jasmine pomogła Samey pozbyć się Amy i wspólnie utrzymały ich podstęp, aż do powrotu Amy. Chris Chris uważa Jasmine za ostrego gracza, gdyż w Podmuch z przeszłości oznajmia, że Dave musi się zmierzyć z najsilniejszym zawodnikiem drużyny Kinosewak, którym jest Jasmine. Jasmine jednak nie skupia się na wyzwaniu gdyż martwi się nieobecnością Shawna, co pozwala Dave'owi ją pokonać, co było dla Chrisa szokiem. thumb|210px|right|Chris uspokaja Jasmine przed tym jak rozkaże rzucić ją do kuli. W To jest dziura! z powodu klaustrofobii, Jasmine nie chciała wejść do ciasnej kuli. Chris próbuje ją zmotywować, mówiąc że w armacie jest jeszcze ciaśniej. Gdy to nie poskutkowało, Chris zaczyna udawać, że martwi się o Jasmine, oraz nie wiedział o jej lęku. Po chwili jednak, każe Szefowi wrzucić ją do kuli. W Gorączka Scarlett, Jasmine żąda wyjaśnień od Chrisa, co się stało z wyspą. Chris odpowiada, że wyspa jest sztuczna, co z szokowało zawodników. Następnie Jasmine pyta Chrisa, czy to część wyzwania, czy ich życie jest zagrożone. Chris odpowiada, mówiąc że ich życie zawsze było zagrożone, tylko nigdy tak bardzo. Gdy Jasmine i Shawn dostali się do sterowni, Chris informuje ich o czujnikach ruchu. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Chris pokazuje Jasmine nagranie, jak Shawn krytykuje jej pomysł na wydanie miliona dolarów. Następnie Chris mówi jej i Dave'owi, że jeśli finaliści nie dobiegną do mety w odpowiednim czasie to oni otrzymają wygraną pół na pół. Dave thumb|left|210px|Jasmine z łatwością pokonana przez Dave'a. W Podmuch z przeszłości, Jasmine i Dave stają w pojedynku w wyzwaniu. Jasmine jest rozproszona, z powodu nieobecności Shawna i Dave łatwo ją pokonuje. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Jasmine wraz z Dave'm zostają wylosowani przez finalistów, jako pomocnicy. Gdy Chris ujawnił nagrania finalistów, na których Shawn wyśmiewa Jasmine, a Sky mówi, że ma chłopaka, Dave i Jasmine są na nich wściekli. Gdy Dave i Jasmine dowiadują się, że mogą wygrać, nie chcą za nic dopuścić do zwycięstwa finalistów i zaczynają współpracować. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Dave'a, Jasmine zaczyna martwić się o Shawna i w końcu mu wybacza. Ella thumb|210px|right|Śpiew Elli wabi Jasmine która eliminuje ją i Sugar z wyzwania. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Jasmine, słysząc śpiew Elli zaatakowała balonami ją i Sugar. Następnie śmieje się, mówiąc że powinny zachowywać się ciszej. W Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, gdy Ella mówi, że chciałaby zmienić to co przeszkadza jej i Sugar się zaprzyjaźnić, Jasmine jest tym dotknięta, wraz ze swoją drużyną. W Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, Jasmine współczuła Elli, gdy ta powiedziała że ma złamane serce. Patrzy też ze złością na Sugar która się śmiała z Elli. Leonard thumb|210px|left|Jasmine ratuje Leonarda i Shawna od upadku. W Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, Jasmine ratuje Leonarda i Shawna, przed upadkiem gdyż mieli wadliwe spadochrony. Leonard był jednak tego nieświadomy i uważał że to zasługa zaklęcia. Max Mimo że oboje grali w tej samej drużynie, nie rozmawiali ze sobą w ogóle ażthumb|right|200px|Max oświadcza że nie zamierza słuchać rozkazów Jasmine. do Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, gdzie Max mówi jej że nie będzie słuchał jej rozkazów. Jasmine jednak miała już dość problemów i powiesza go majtkami na drzewie. Za jej plecami, mówi o nie że "cierpi na chorobę głupiej twarzy i jest złą osobą". Kiedy też drużyna wpada w pułapkę Maxa a wściekła Jasmine grozi mu że jeśli przegrają wyzwanie to na niego zagłosuje i tak się dzieje podczas ceremonii gdzie Max został wyeliminowany ale Chris go oszczędził, dyskwalifikując Elle. W To jest dziura!, Jasmine schodzą z drzewa, budzi Maxa. Ten jest na nią zły bo przerwała mu sen w którym słudzy nosili go jak egipskiego władce, a ona mówi że jej się śniło jak jego wystrzelono z Armaty za to że przez niego przegrali ostatnie wyzwanie. Śmieje się również z niego gdy widzi jak chodzą po nim czerwone mrówki. Rodney thumb|right|200px|Zszokowana Jasmine tym że Rodney próbuje ją pocałować. Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, Rodney zakochuje się w Jasmine, po tym jak oboje próbują dawać rozkazy swej drużynie. Rodney próbuje mówić do niej wierszem i próbuje ją pocałować co bardzo zdziwiło Jasmine. Gdy też stado łosi przebiega koło domku na drzewie, Jasmine spada na ramiona Rodney'a co mu się podobało, a Jasmine krzywo na niego patrzy. W Kocham cię tłusta świnko, Rodney chce by on i Jasmine byli partnerami w wyzwaniu, po raz kolejny próbuje mówić wierszem. Wtedy zakochuje się w Amy i postanawia "zerwać" z Jasmine. Po wyzwaniu, zrywa z Jasmine a ta nie wie o co mu chodziło i zastanawia się czy jej drużyna myśli że zbyt się rządzi. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Rodney po raz kolejny zakochuje się w Jasmine gdy ta daje mu jagody. W Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, Rodney nadal jest zakochany w Jasmine, ale też się zakochał w Amy (w rzeczywistości w Samey) i Scarlett. Podczas wyzwania, Jasmine wraz z drużyną jest zirytowana gdy Rodney nie odpowiada na pytania przez co ich drużynę poraził parę razy prąd. W wyzwaniu nagłej śmierci Jasmine wspiera Rodneya ale i tak przegrali i prawdopodobnie głosowała na niego tej nocy. Samey thumb|left|210px|Jasmine zachęca Samey by przeciwstawiła się swojej siostrze. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Jasmine i Samey. Jasmine i Samey są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Obie były odpowiedzialne za dostarczania żywności dla drużyny. Jasmine też wspierała Samey w przeciwstawieniu się jej starszej siostrze Amy która się nad nią znęcała. Jasmine zachęcała ją by się przeciwstawiła się Amy. To dało Samey odwagi i razem z Jasmine wyeliminowały Amy. Pomagała też utrzymywać podstęp Samey i często przypominała jej zachowanie Amy. Samey też uważała Jasmine za swą najlepszą przyjaciółkę i za kapitana drużyny. Scarlett Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, gdy Jasmine mówi że drewno jest najważniejszym elementem do zbudowania schronienia, Scarlett podnosi rękę by skorygować jej plan. Jasmine jej wtedy mówi żeby mówiła śmiało co ma do powiedzenia. Scarlett wtedy doradziła by użyć taczek do przewozu drewna. Później, przy budowie domku na drzewie, Jasmine każe Scarlett i Topher'owi skleić deski. W To jest dziura!, mówi Topher'owi że jeśli przegrają to Max i Scarlett, ich wyeliminują, mówiąc że są jak małżeństwo. thumb|right|210px|Jasmine razem z Scarlett, odstrasza lwa. W Trzy strefy i niemowlę, Jasmine zapewnia Sky, że Scarlett jest w porządku ale jest dziwna. W wyzwaniu, gdy ich drużyna ma do czynienia z lwem, Scarleet razem ze swoim dzieckiem wskakuje na plecy Jasmine i pokazuje lwu kto jest "szefem". Jasmine pochwala jej pomysł i wspólnie odstraszają lwa. W kolejnej strefie, obie znowu próbują odstraszyć Makaronowego Misia, ale im się nie udaje gdyż miś miał zawiązane oczy. W Gorączka Scarlett, Scarlett, pokazuje swe prawdziwe oblicze, i wysyła Jasmine i innych zawodników do pomieszczenia pełnego Chriso-botów. Później Jasmine i reszta powstrzymują Scarlett od wysadzenia wyspy. Shawn thumb|left|210px|Pierwsza rozmowa Jasmine z Shawnem. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Jasmine i Shawn. Jasmine i Shawn bardzo dobrze się dogadywali podczas całego sezonu mimo że byli przydzieleni do przeciwnych drużyn. Oboje byli ekspertami przetrwania i kapitanami swych drużyn. Jasmine też podkochiwała się w Shawnie ze wzajemnością. W Podmuch z przeszłości, była też zmartwiona gdy Shawn nie pojawił się w wyzwaniu, i przez całe wyzwanie się o niego martwiła. Kiedy też się pojawił Jasmine chciała mu dać wygrać jego turę ale ten brutalnie ją pobił gdyż myślał że jest ona zombi. Od tego czasu Jasmine była na niego obrażona i nie chciała przyjąć jego przeprosin aż do Rzuć i szukaj!, gdzie zobaczyła że jemu naprawdę na niej zależy a od Gorączka Scarlett, oficjalnie stali się parą. Jasmine też chciała by razem doszli do finału i by podzielili się kasą. Jednak Shawn'owi się to nie podobało i trochę mu ulżyło gdy Jasmine została wyeliminowana. W finale, Jasmine powróciła, gdzie była jego pomocnikiem. Tam Shawn nadużył jej zaufanie wyśmiewając jej pomysł na wydanie kasy, ale na koniec się pogodzili. Sky W Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, gdy Jasmine wraz z drużyną wpadają w pułapkę. Jasmine uważa że Sky zastawiła tę pułapkę, dopóki Max z dumą objaśnia że to jego pułapka. thumb|right|210px|Jasmine daje Sku ultimatum, albo wybierze drużynę albo Dave'a. Gdy Chris przenosi Sky do drużyny Kinosewak, Jasmine wita ją w nowej drużynie dając jej owoc na śniadanie. Jednak Sky jest smutna bo zawsze jadła śniadania z Davem. Jasmine wtedy ostrzega ją przed Davem mówiąc że niemożna ufać wrogowi przypominają swoje doświadczenie z Shawnem. Sky była w wyraźnym szoku gdy usłyszał że Jasmine coś czuła do Shawna, ale ta zaznacza że to koniec. Zapewnia też Sky że teraz może liczyć tylko na siebie i na nią. Podczas wyzwania, Jasmine cały czas przypomina Sky by nie zbliżała się do Dave'a i też kazała jej wybierać pomiędzy nim a jej nową drużyną. Sky pod presją wybrała drużynę. W Gorączka Scarlett, obie zgadzają się że to typowe że Chris ich oszukał na temat zatrzymania samo-destrukcji wyspy dopóki gdy uświadamiają sobie że Scarlett ich oszukała. Po obezwładnieniu Scarlett, Jasmine mówi Sky jakie guziki ma nacisną by zatrzymać proces auto-destrukcji. W Upadek Sky, Jasmine jest wyraźnie zaniepokojona gdy Sky została zepchnięta z góry przez Sugar. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Sky wie że Jasmine nie zbyt była by chętna pomoc jej w finale gdyż wie że jest w związku z Shawnem. Po tym jak się dowiedziała że finaliści ich obgadywali, Jasmine razem z Davem próbowała nie dopuścić do tego by Sky i Shawna nie zdobyli miliona jednak później zaczęła się o nich martwić. Gdy finaliści upadli z góry, Jasmine zapytała się tylko czy z Shawnem wszystko w porządku, nie myśląc o stanie Sky. W końcówce Shawna, Jasmine pędzi do linii mety by wyciągnąć Shawna ze śniegu nie myśląc w ogóle o Sky. Sugar W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Jasmine bardzo łatwo wyeliminowała Sugar i Elle z wyzwania, i kpi z nich mówiąc żeby były trochę ciszej. W Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, Jasmine patrzy na Sugar która śmieje się z załamanej Elli. thumb|left|210px|Jasmine słucha Sugar. W Rzuć i szukaj!, po tym jak Sugar złapała wszystkich zawodników (z wyjątkiem Shawna), jest zdeterminowana by złapać Jasmine i nawet wspina się za nią na drzewo, ale została powstrzymana przez Shawna. Na koniec obie są bezpieczne od eliminacji. W Gorączka Scarlett, kiedy Jasmine i Shawn spotykają Sky i Sugar, Sugar z podnieceniem chce powiedzieć Jasmine co zobaczyła w sterowni. Kiedy też domofon mówi że zostało dziesięć minut do auto-destrukcji, Sugar się streszcza by powiedzieć wszystko Jasmine. W Upadek Sky, obie są ostatnim zawodnikami w wyścigu na szczyt góry i wejścia do finałowej trójki. Jasmine wychodzi na prowadzenia, a Sugar ze zmęczenia opiera się o drzewo które zwala na Jasmine. Mimo że był to przypadek, Sugar mówi że zrobiła to specjalnie i zostawia Jasmine co powoduje automatyczne wyeliminowanie Jasmine. Szef Hatchet W To jest dziura!, Szef kuchni, za namową Chrisa, wrzuca Jasmine do kuli, gdyż sama bała się do niej wejść, ze względu na swoją klaustrofobie. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda w zakończeniu Shawna, gdy Szef próbuje wyciągnąć go ze śniegu, Jasmine powala go na ziemie i sama wyciąga Shawna. Topher W Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, Jasmine jest zdezorientowana gdy Topher zostawia drużynę mówiąc że "musi coś załatwić". thumb|right|210px|Jasmine ze strachu mocno przytula Tophera przez co ten mdleje. W To jest dziura!, Jasmine i Topher zostali oddzieleni od reszty drużyny, w jaskini. W jaskini, Topher mówi o przeszkodach które Jasmine czym nie poprawia jej humoru z powodu jej klaustrofobii. Kiedy oboje docierają do przepaści zaufania, Jasmine ze strachu mocno przytula Tophera przez co ten mdleje, i spadają w przepaść która okazała się mieć tylko kilka metrów głębokości. Topher później prowadzi Jasmine przez wąski tunel. Kiedy koniec tunelu, jest zablokowany przez stado susłów, Jasmine używa Tophera by przebić się przez stado susłów i wydostać się z tunelu. W Trzy strefy i niemowlę, Jasmine "dziękuje" Topher'owi że przez którego Chris dodał utrudnienie w wyzwaniu. Przez cały odcinka Topher czeka na telefon od producentów czym denerwuje Jasmine i resztę drużyny. W końcu Topher wiwatuje gdy producenci do niego zadzwonili, powodując lawinę. Jasmine grozi mu że "przemiksuje ci te twoją... " ale zanim mogła dokończyć spadła na nich góra śniegu która uniemożliwiła im zwycięstwo, a podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Jasmine razem z drużyną głosowała na Tophera i ze skutkiem został wyeliminowany. Zobacz także En:Everyone and Jasmine Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Przyjaźnie ze wszystkimi